


克林特的专属大兵

by DMaxC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clint's Origin Story, Dry Sex, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Horrible people do horrible things to Clint, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Pain, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Withholding food for sex, 口交, 强奸, 挨饿, 无润滑性爱, 暴力, 未成年强奸, 未成年性行为, 焦虑, 疼痛, 肛交, 进食障碍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMaxC/pseuds/DMaxC
Summary: 克林特的生日从来没发生过什么好事，直到他遇见菲尔·寇森。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Other(s), Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, 探鹰, 路人鹰
Kudos: 5





	克林特的专属大兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint's Very Own GI Joe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314813) by [mybrotherharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry). 

> 原作者：这篇文章并不令人愉快。我先让克林特下了地狱，才让他慢慢好起来。我甚至都不知道这篇文章是怎么来的。
> 
> 翻译自 Clint's Very Own GI Joe  
原作者 mybrotherharry  
原文地址 https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314813
> 
> 再次预警：本文包含未成年性行为、强奸、暴力情节，涉及进食障碍、焦虑、恐慌发作等可能引起不适的内容，原文作者再三强调，译者也认为可能对角色过于残酷，请慎入。

6  
在克林特六岁生日的那天，爸爸妈妈给他买了一个特种部队士兵玩具，哥哥巴尼送了他一个旧棒球。妈妈说虽然穷，但家人们彼此相爱。克林特不明白什么是爱，不过如果巴尼允许他骑他的自行车的话，他会把自己的那份爱分给哥哥。  
爸爸妈妈给克林特和巴尼煮了土豆泥和坏掉的豌豆作为晚餐，他们没吃，因为“我们吃过了”。克林特还得过很多年才能明白其中的意思。

7  
克林特七岁的时候看到爸爸和隔壁的豪瑟夫人在一起。他问巴尼是怎么回事，巴尼的表情相当难过，没解释清楚为什么豪瑟夫人不穿衣服。妈妈告诉克林特爱荷华冬天很冷，必须要穿大衣和靴子，但豪瑟夫人什么也没穿。克林特想知道她为什么不冷。他看到爸爸也没穿衣服，不过爸爸很壮实，大概不怕冷。  
巴尼什么也没说。克林特给他的大兵围上了红围巾，好让他暖和起来。

8  
在克林特八岁那年的圣诞节之前，红色一直是他最爱的颜色。克林特用一张红色包装纸包一个鞋盒，他从商店外的垃圾桶里找到的。克林特觉得他们应该有礼物，即使盒子里面是空的，也没有圣诞树来堆礼物。爸爸说他们今年“买——不起”礼物，但明年会有一辆山地车。  
街那边的弗兰克有一辆山地车，有时克林特会盯着坐在门廊上的弗兰克一家看。巴尼以为克林特是在看那辆车，但克林特每晚都在期盼着能再次看到那家人吃的小吃。饼干牛奶、玉米棒子、茶和面包，还有一次是墨西哥卷。一周前他们搭了一个烧烤架，克林特的胃整晚都饿到发痛。  
克林特喜爱红色，直到圣诞节的早晨，他目睹血染红了客厅里浅灰色的地毯。妈妈定定地站着，手里的水果刀插在爸爸的瘸腿上，克林特再也看不见其它颜色。克林特唯一一件从那间房子里带出来的东西是大兵，它仍然围着围巾。  
玛丽亚小姐是他们的社工，她把克林特和巴尼带到了一间爱达荷州的漂亮房子里，和罗伯茨夫妇一起生活。他们有两个女儿，十一岁的简和九岁的露西，穿着镶褶边的连衣裙，发间系着丝带。在新家的第一晚，克林特见到了没烤焦的面包，感到十分惊讶。他吃了几乎自己一样重的意大利面，结果整晚都在抱着马桶吐。巴尼轻抚他的眉心，摩挲着他的背。

9  
克林特背上第一次留疤是在九岁。  
罗伯茨夫人第一次抽克林特是因为他打碎了露西的存钱罐。那是一只很重的陶瓷猪，长了个恐怖的大鼻子，油漆味道很重。克林特帮露西把它从行李箱挪到床底下破烂的地板上，但它比预想的要重，砸到了露西的脚上。  
罗伯茨夫人把克林特顶翻在地，用藤条抽他。克林特叫到喉咙沙哑。那晚巴尼一直抱着克林特，他埋在枕头里啜泣，精疲力竭。  
他们不上学。巴尼说他们要传出消息去给玛丽亚小姐，但克林特不明白这样做有什么意义。巴尼从来不说每晚罗伯茨先生在主卧里都做些什么。每当他从罗伯茨先生那里得到额外的食物，他都会分给克林特。克林特的肚子一直叫得很大声，他想，要是能记起来豌豆的味道就好了，两年前生日的时候吃过的那种。  
两周后，克林特和巴尼看到罗伯茨先生给了玛丽亚小姐很多钱，用牛皮纸包着。从那以后巴尼就不再试图联系玛丽亚小姐了。克林特把他的大兵递给巴尼，希望让他哥哥能重新绽开笑颜，但巴尼只是紧紧抱住克林特，啜泣着。

10  
克林特十岁的时候学会了用口交换取想要的东西。  
罗伯茨夫人想带巴尼、露西和简去她娘家，巴尼大叫着把克林特锁进壁橱里，拒绝让他和罗伯茨先生单独相处。  
克林特很想去外婆家，露西说外婆有七只猫，是用金枪鱼喂大的。克林特不知道金枪鱼是什么，但他觉得如果是买给猫吃的话，一定很便宜。罗伯茨夫人一直说食物很贵，大家得努力赚钱买食物。克林特对于罗伯茨一家来说毫无用处，所以他吃不上和露西和简一样的饭。但如果巴尼睡在了罗伯茨先生的书房里，他就能吃上饼干、鸡汤的剩的千层面。都是巴尼偷偷送给他的。克林特努力不去想这些，一想到食物他就胃痛。  
罗伯茨先生关上门，给了巴尼一大杯牛奶，克林特盯着牛奶流口水，但没喝上。罗伯茨先生答应他，如果家里其他人从外婆家回来以后，他能好好表现，就让他吃披萨。巴尼喝完牛奶以后睡着了，罗伯茨夫人用毯子裹住他，放在后座上开车离开了。那是克林特最后一次见到巴尼。  
到了晚上，整个屋子安静下来，罗伯茨先生把克林特带到书房里，让他张开嘴。他教克林特怎么用鼻子呼吸、怎么适时地吞咽才不会窒息。克林特有点想哭，但他不知道自己为什么难过，毕竟罗伯茨先生对他比以前更好了。当他终于得到了那块披萨的时候，他吃得太快了，最后全都吐在了餐桌上。  
罗伯茨先生用马鞭抽克林特，让他把脏东西清理干净。血和呕吐物混在一起弄得乱七八糟。

11  
克林特十一岁的时候学会了一些新称呼：荡妇、婊子、妓女、淫妇和阴户。他还学会了基佬和老二。罗伯茨先生喜欢这么叫他，但克林特不能在书房以外提起这些词，否则上帝会生气。  
一旦有人看到克林特，罗伯茨一家都会非常紧张。虽然他们家在农场中央，和另一家隔了一英里远，但克林特还是不能离开屋子，小姑娘们也不能在学校和朋友们说起他。有一次露西和她最好的朋友拉丽雅说起了克林特有多笨，克林特就挨打了，即使他什么也没做错。  
（字面义言语）  
克林特花了很久才学会利用自己的优势。他总是很笨，否则巴尼就会把他们两个都弄出去了。三年过去了，克林特终于明白他得离开罗伯茨家，但他太笨了，不知道该怎么做。  
只要不给吃的，克林特就又哭又叫，紧紧捂住嘴，不让罗伯茨先生操他。  
他学会了偷藏食物——从简的饼干盒里偷来小甜饼，从储藏室偷来苹果，把它们藏在顶和阁楼之间的一个小洞里。他把所有能找到的食物都藏起来。他得学会未雨绸缪。  
他还学会了攀爬——门、窗帘、窗户，甚至是墙，寻找制高点。大人们喝醉以后找孩子的时候不会往上看。  
他很担心大兵的安危，把它悄悄藏在后院一棵树的树干上的洞里。克林特已经够糟糕的了，他不希望他的大兵比他更糟。  
他偷偷地从水槽里的盘子里找剩饭，从垃圾桶里找罗伯茨一家扔掉的任何东西。他在简扔的垃圾的最底下找到了一本故事书，讲的是被虐待的罗宾汉。他读不懂，但很喜欢那些高个子男人拿着一张弓的图。他觉得那张弓比大兵的枪还酷。

12  
罗伯茨先生告诉克林特他爱他。尽管每个人都在说“爱”这个词，克林特还是不明白到底是什么意思。露西的娃娃们每天都因为彼此相爱结一遍婚。克林特还记得妈妈坚称他们一家人彼此相爱，尽管很穷。克林特想知道能不能把爱卖掉换钱。他不觉得凭这个能挣很多钱，毕竟人人都宣称已经拥有了爱。他希望有人能展示出对他的爱，好让他拿来交换食物。罗伯茨先生说没有钱什么都得不到，但有时可以也用自己不需要的东西来交换想要的。  
克林特十二岁生日那天，罗伯茨先生带回来一整块巧克力蛋糕。但凡克林特再聪明一点，他都会警觉的。但克林特像土豆一样蠢，他就只是兴奋地拿起了蛋糕。罗伯茨先生举着蛋糕，答应克林特如果乖乖的就给他吃。克林特眼里只有蛋糕，根本没意识到自己又被引到了书房。  
罗伯茨先生用一把剪刀剪开了克林特的裤子，用一块难闻的手帕塞住了他的嘴。克林特闭上了眼睛。他虽然蠢，也知道接下来即将发生的不会是什么好事。他猜对了。  
罗伯茨先生进入他的时候，克林特透过手帕尖叫，因巨大的痛苦而思维麻木。哪儿都疼。他很确信他昏过去了，但当他醒来的时候，罗伯茨先生还是在他身上耸动着。克林特忍受着痛楚，努力呼吸。整个世界都灰暗了。克林特多年来第一次哭，哭得很大声，他被世界的重担和巨大的痛苦压得喘不过气来。他想要巴尼。他想要爸爸妈妈。他想要大兵，想用那把枪爆掉罗伯茨先生的头，就像罗伯茨先生常看的电影里美国队长射杀希特勒那样。  
罗伯茨夫人说克林特不遵循家长的教导，激怒了上帝。她说上帝给那些不被喜爱的人降下痛苦。克林特觉得这个上帝一定对他很失望，但他搞不懂到底是什么惹恼了上帝。不管他听不听家长的话，最后他都会以痛苦告终。  
当罗伯茨先生让克林特弯腰趴在书房桌子上，将红热的壁炉铁杆贴近他时，克林特屏住了呼吸，眼中盈满恐惧。  
他一直没吃到那块巧克力蛋糕。余生屁股上都烙着“荡妇”两个大字。  
第二天，克林特从厨房里抓起一把刀刺死了睡梦中的罗伯茨夫妇。双手沾染了多年前圣诞节的包装纸一样的血红。他想知道妈妈捅死爸爸以后是不是也有这种感觉。  
他马上收拾了屋子里能找到的所有钱，打包了一行李袋的衣服，带上了储藏室里所有够得到的食物，迅速逃跑了。他穿过后院，从树洞里带上了大兵。

13  
十三岁生日那晚，克林特被按在华盛顿西雅图的一条小巷的墙上。他气喘吁吁，身后高大的男人一次又一次地戳刺。结束以后，男人如约给了克林特一百美元。他没有像很多老板介绍的男人那样拉上拉链开车走人，而是留了下来。他靠着墙，滑下来坐在克林特边上，递给他一根烟。  
“你多大了，孩子？”“十八，”克林特说，他排练过很多遍，这句话自然地溜了出来。“好吧，”他说，假装没有识破克林特的谎言。“听着，我有一个马戏团。我们在全国到处巡演。很多人，一天三顿饭，有地方睡。跟你现在的生活不一样。马戏团像一个家。我们明天傍晚离开。你可以来这个地方找斯赖，就是我。你自己做决定，小家伙。”  
克林特接过名片，试着搞懂发生了什么。为什么客户要给他地址？如果他去了，克林特是要只伺候他一个人还是整个“马戏团”？他说那是一个家庭。克林特对于家庭总是很审慎。  
但是一日三餐很令人激动。  
克林特承认他不会想他的“老板”。那家伙是个混蛋，一旦没客人他就不停地干克林特。而且如果操得太深，他会很轻易就又射进去。这就是去年克林特的生活——被操，赚钱，跑路，被操，赚钱，跑路。  
第二天晚上克林特穿着破烂的牛仔裤，背着行李袋来到一个巨大的帐篷前。他被安排清理马厩里的马粪。那晚他待在斯赖的帐篷里，老男人完事以后，克林特睡在舒适的床单和枕头上（他之前从来没有过枕头呢！）  
克林特在马戏团学会了很多有用的东西。他学会了偷包、杂耍、平衡、隐身、掷刀和骗术。他发现员工们大多和他一样，都是无家可归、无依无靠的人们，独身一人，风吹到哪就去哪*。他们想摆脱既定的命运。大家彼此尊重——没人会问其他人的过去，所有人都可以成为任何想成为的人，一个人的过去不会像达摩克里斯之剑一样悬在头上。  
有天晚上，克林特看到斯赖倒吊在架子上射箭。他想起了简的罗宾汉故事书，那绷紧的弓弦和箭矢尖锐的破空声再一次让他着了迷。两天以后的晚上，他努力吸着斯赖的老二，简直要把脑子吸出来。克林特请求斯赖教他射箭。  
“孩子，”斯赖笑了，手指陷进克林特的头发里，把克林特的脸摁在他肚子上。“这不是扔几个球那么简单的事情。三两天是学不会的。要靠训练和技巧，还得有天赋。”  
克林特料到了这种回答，但没关系，他已经准备好了。目前为止，他已经能熟练地通过性来得到想要的。两次高潮过后，斯赖同意给克林特做一张他自己的弓。  
克林特第一次把弓握在手里的时候，他明白了人们说的“回家的感觉”是什么意思。他的人生不再漫无目的，整个世界就只剩下了这一个目标。他觉得弓是他手臂的延长，是久别的老友终于重逢。斯赖教会了克林特·巴顿射出第一支箭。  
很多年后，满脸皱纹的老年人会在电视屏幕上看到一个穿着黑色潜行服的男人从曼哈顿摩天大楼的外墙跳下，射击外星侵略者。那之后没多久斯赖就去世了，对他为这个世界做出的那一份改变感到非常满意。

14

克林特十四岁生日的时候，马戏团正在俄勒冈的波特兰做最后一场表演，随后他们会返回西雅图，结束一整年漫长的环美巡演。但是很多节目和克林特几周前看到的首场已经不一样了。

现在巡演的主打节目是“鹰之子的奇妙历险”。克林特的射箭技巧在不到一周的时间里就超过了斯赖，他的表演时长开始稳步增长。现在，克林特表演一个长达十五分钟的节目：他从观众的脑袋顶上把苹果射下来，在倒挂、晃动、奔跑或潜水的同时用致命的准确性射击悬吊在天花板上的演员们。他仍然整晚整晚地和斯赖做爱。他现在有了自己的床和枕头，不过从来都不用。

这个时候的波特兰很美，但克林特没什么机会去四处探索。有天晚上的表演中，克林特倒吊着，助手们在人群中，把苹果放在自告奋勇者的头顶。——那是克林特第一次见到他，即使后来他们俩一直都没想起来。那时候，那一天，克林特能记住的只有那个漂亮男孩的湛蓝眼眸*，其它的什么也没记住。克林特没记住箭射穿男孩头顶的苹果时他表现出的无所畏惧，也没记住那个男孩穿的美国队长T恤。

但他会永远记着那双湛蓝的眼睛。

那晚，克林特躺在斯赖的床上，抱着大兵想，如果大兵的眼睛漆成了蓝色会是什么样。

*原文 the bluest blue eyes

15

克林特十五岁生日那晚，他正往俄亥俄哥伦布的斯赖的临时破屋走，两手都拎着杂货。“杂货”对他来说仍然是个很陌生的概念。杂货铺那种储存食物的方式把他吓到了，从地板到天花板塞得满满当当的都是食物。克林特从来不知道居然还有这种地方，老板给他食物，却什么回报也不要。斯赖叫他冷静，别他妈那么多戏。他说只要克林特付钱给商店，就可以带走食物，带走黄油、面条、薯片和晚上看电视的时候吃的零食。但是安全起见，克林特每次都付更多的钱。

天色已晚，克林特正走过镇子里一个破败的地方。他躲在阴影里沿着小巷走回公寓，努力不被人发现。他不知道怎么像正常人那样，走在大路上而不必提防背后的袭击者。他不知道他配不配像其他人那样光明正大的走在大街上。

他听到了低声的抽泣和急促的呼吸。一个巴掌落下，又一巴掌，然后是大声的哭泣和嘶哑的叫声。克林特整个人都呆住了，双手颤抖。他用力抓紧袋子，努力让呼吸恢复正常，试图忽略眼前的一幕。克林特除了偶尔会梦到以外再也没去过那条小巷，但现在，他觉得他从来没能离开。

那时候没人救你。别管了。回家去，让斯赖操到你忘记这件事。

那时候没人救你。

那是个女孩。不超过十六岁。

比你那时候要大。

那时候没人救你。也许现在也不该有人来救她。

也许她饿了，也许她这么做只是因为她肚子饿扁了。也许她已经记不起来面包是什么味道。

那时候没人救你。

克林特把袋子扔在人行道的角落里，跑进了漆黑的小巷。一把推开男人，在附近窗户昏暗的灯光下，盯着那头野兽。男人有两个克林特那么大，比他折磨的那个女孩更是大上四倍。女孩正飞快地套上裤子。克林特看着她喊：“快跑！快！带上吃的跑！”

女孩茫然地环顾四周，像一只受伤的小兽。她看到了克林特扔在地上的袋子，有牛奶从纸袋里溜了出来，于是捡起来最近的两个跑了。克林特希望她拿走了那个有安全套的袋子。他不傻，他知道今晚他做的一切是为了让她从中脱身。至少在食物耗尽以前，她都是安全的。

克林特回家的时候食物已经不剩多少，钱也没了，他的脸肿了，胳膊也断了。斯赖唠叨*着，用湿布把他脸上蹭上的油擦掉。

“如果你带了弓出门，就不会这样了。”他说。克林特想知道，这样能帮到那野兽操的其他女人吗？

第二天，他和斯赖吻别，带上他的弓和一把箭，把大兵塞进行李袋里离开了。很快哥伦布市的警察就会发现一头野兽横死街头，心口插着一支箭。

*原文tuts，意为“发出责难的啧啧声”，此处径取意译

16

克林特十六岁的时候，俄罗斯黑手党四处寻找射杀了他们一名间谍的男孩。他就是在那里遇到了拉斐尔。

拉斐尔身高一米九，棕色肌肤，深褐眼眸，说话带有西语口音。克林特太粗野了，不懂得欣赏美，但即使如此他还是觉得拉斐尔长得相当好看。克林特第一次见到他时，被下了药绑在椅子上，正接受一个说俄语的男人的审问。拉斐尔走进房间，冲着帮派老大和健壮的俄罗斯人大吼，把所有人都赶出了房间。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

克林特冲他啐了一口。几分钟前他就挣脱了绳子（说真的，他在马戏团表演，花了好几年学习从铁链子里逃脱，这帮人用绳子绑他简直是种羞辱）。他用椅背猛砸拉斐尔的头，打破窗户逃了出去。

三天后，拉斐尔跟踪克林特来到了他的藏身地，一棵深入库霍加国家公园几英里的巨大柳树的树顶。克林特在那住了好几个月，当局完全不知道他的存在。他其实也不想这样，但实在是太难给人留下深刻印象了。

“我是一个人来的，”拉斐尔说，“我只是想和你谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的。”

“给你下的药完全能放倒一头狮子，但你还是从黑手党手底下跑出来了；你还在百米以外干掉了我们最重要的亲信。很厉害。而且你在躲警察和联调局的人，我们可以保护你。”

“需要付出什么代价？”

“出任务。我们需要有你这种技能的人。”

“不。”

“你没必要站在道德高地上——”

“我不是谁的手下。我不服从命令。”

“在床上你就服从。”

“那也不行。”

“一日三餐，食物充足。你可以吃自助。有住店厨师。还有很多钱。我每晚都和你做。”

“我不和你以外的任何人说话。”

“能做到，”拉斐尔点头，他的嘴角扯出一抹笑。

“别告诉我关于目标的任何事，除非任务需要。”

“这正是我们工作的方式。”

“不写书面报告，不用电脑什么的传递消息。我要口头传达。”拉斐尔挑了下眉，对这奇怪的要求产生了兴趣。克林特知道他在试图理解。可能在猜想克林特不想留下可查的证据。快接近了。没人想到最简单的解释：克林特不识字。这些人从来都把事情看得很复杂，脑子不空，钱包也不空。克林特就不会想复杂：当你像石头一样蠢的时候，你只能这样。

“好。”

“我来决定什么时候出任务。”

“好。”拉斐尔说。

“我现在就要一千块。下周三以前别来找我。”

“周日。”

“周三。不行就算了。”

当场结清。

“再见，bonito。”

多年以后，一个俄罗斯女人会告诉克林特bonito是“美人”的意思。不过他并不相信。

18

在格拉斯哥街头放倒警察、东京市区放火烧楼、堪培拉情报机构内潜入渗透的间隙，克林特会回马略卡的家。十八岁的时候，克林特终于明白了罗伯茨夫人说的那些关于“爱”的事情。他对拉斐尔的感觉——那是爱，对吗？还是说他已经支离破碎到不会爱别人了？可能“爱”是一种正常人才能拥有的东西。很多东西都是。

克林特记得他曾经以为爱是一种很廉价易得的东西，因为好像每个人都拥有爱。现在他明白他错得有多离谱了。每个人都觉得他们拥有爱，但其实不是。爱在某种程度上很接近“掌控”。克林特觉得他可以掌控自己的生活，但其实不能。

任务的间隙，拉斐尔每天都操他。克林特被搞得浑身酸痛，无比脏乱，但他什么时候不是这样呢？拉斐尔操得太用力，每次都会流血，但做完以后他不会立刻走。他会留下来陪着克林特，亲吻他的头发。这一定是爱，对吗？拉斐尔给他买草莓，给他很多吃的（如果克林特表现得够好，就能吃上高级的食物），即使克林特不朝他要。克林特已经想不起来上一次在饥寒交迫中睡去是什么时候了。意识到这一点，他吓坏了。

拉斐尔每周日都会去教堂，不论他们在世界的哪个角落，不论他们正面对着什么样的敌人。拉斐尔说这是赎罪。克林特不知道（也不想知道）他杀的人都是谁以及为什么要杀人，不过他知道他杀的都是好人，完整的人*。但他没法对此感到悔恨愧疚。毕竟他不知道该怎么忏悔，也从没见过斯赖忏悔。罗伯茨先生每晚把老二操进克林特以后都会读圣经。克林特不知道什么是忏悔。但拉斐尔说他必须每周见一次上帝，好让上帝记住他并守护他。克林特觉得上帝一定记性很差，否则也不会忘记守护拉斐尔这么完美的人。不过他明白上帝为什么从没守护过他。克林特不够完美，或者不够重要，不值得被守护。

克林特请求拉斐尔把大兵带去教堂，让上帝能记住大兵然后守护他。拉斐尔大声笑起来，笑得肚子都在颤抖，好像克林特说了什么蠢笑话。他可能是这样以为的吧，克林特笨到连这个都不太确定。不过拉斐尔确实把大兵带去了教堂，回来时，克林特很确定大兵受到了美好的祝愿。

*原文not-broken-people，克林特一向把自己视为broken，前译“支离破碎的”

22

克林特22岁时，拉斐尔搞砸了任务。帮派老大想在夜幕降临之前干掉他们，就像克林特常常在脑海中设想的那样。他们跑了，带上了能带的所有东西——钱，衣服，食物（总是有食物），和克林特的弓。

他很擅长这些，风餐露宿，躲躲藏藏。还有一件克林特比拉斐尔更擅长的事：在钱花完以后闯进商店抢劫或者偷别人的钱包。他们在巴西呆了一阵，然后一直在跑——先去玻利维亚，再去巴拉圭。他们在智利遭到了围追堵截，克林特不太理解。拉斐尔知道黑手党的弱点，知道他们的世界里哪一部分是脆弱的。他说想去智利，在那里有着关系密切的人脉网络。

克林特太笨了，即使他被枪击倒在地，还是没搞明白发生了什么。当他赶到的时候，一切都已经晚了。那个他深爱的男人——完美的拉斐尔——把克林特卖给了黑帮。克林特以为自己会因此感到受伤，但他没有。拉斐尔仍然是克林特生命里最好的人，即使他背叛了他。克林特想知道发生了什么让拉斐尔做出这等事。拉斐尔弯下腰，胸口的子弹每秒都在向他的心脏靠近。克林特看着他的眼睛想，“算了……你本来就好得不像真的*。”

疼痛让他难以思考，他可以肯定自己幻听了。"Lo siento, bonito."*拉斐尔将唇贴在克林特唇上，把大兵从行李袋里拿出来放在克林特胸口，然后离开了，任凭他在草地上死去，只有鸟鸣的声音陪着他。克林特诡异地被拉斐尔的体贴打动了。是的，他没救了。

他躺在那里，等待死亡降临。他记得简的故事书里提到过天堂和地狱，死去的人们会去那里。他觉得两个都差不多，反正他也不知道地狱比他现在的生活差在哪里。只要这两个地方都有食物就行……

突然间，他感到一阵饥饿。濒死之人也会饿吗？这可能是他的诅咒，他永远都感到饥饿。克林特甚至会在刚吃完饭的时候就觉得饿。他忍不住笑了起来，为这个想法发出一阵混着痛苦喘息的笑。克林特的身体太糟了，甚至都不能安静地死去。他希望一切都赶快结束。他能想到的只有培根和鸡蛋的香气，还有很多年前生日时吃到的变质的豌豆。

克林特看了看大兵，把他放在胸口，随着呼吸一起一伏。大兵举着一条长枪指向空中，尖利的顶端让克林特不止一次地因为枕着睡觉而流血。大兵好几个地方都掉了漆，仅存的手掌也在几年前斯里兰卡的一次任务中断掉了。但大兵仍然是克林特见过的除拉斐尔以外最完美的。

克林特站了起来，每一个动作都痛苦而艰巨。他现在还不想死，因为他真的很想先吃点东西。想吃印度肉饭，中国陈皮鸡，和抹了很多黄油的老面包。他想要证明自己还活着，还很饿——都说能吃就能活下去，现在克林特能吞下一整匹马。他抓起大兵，他受过祝福的大兵，向最近的村庄爬去。他觉得自己做不到，没力气，但大兵足够强壮。毕竟，拉斐尔带大兵去过教堂。上帝会护佑大兵的。也许这会儿还能延伸到克林特身上。克林特想过用大兵的尖端把子弹剜出来，但他非常了解枪伤。子弹止住了血，才不至于大量失血。

黄昏时分克林特拖着身子走到了一个和善的老夫人。这房子坐落在好几英里草地的中央，让他想起了罗伯茨家和邻居们，他们过着自己安静的小日子，绝对想不到在他们床的一英里之外，有一个小男孩在高声尖叫。

老夫人也叫玛丽亚。当克林特知道了她名字的时候，很想把她推开逃走，但他不能。他的腿不听脑子使唤，所以他躺在玛丽亚的简易小床上。玛丽亚为克林特擦身，让他从落满灰的杯子里小口喝水，帮他包扎胸前的伤口，让他休养了三周。克林特不知道她想从他身上得到什么。不知道她为什么帮他。他在决定要走的那天问了她。

“我怎么会不这样做？你失血过多快死了。”

“这不是理由。”

“你为什么想要一个行善的理由呢？”

“人们不都这样吗？”

她叹了口气，把他垂落到眼睛边上的头发拨开。

“你需要吗？”

“什么？”

“你需要一个对别人善良的理由吗？你帮一个老太太搬重物，是因为你可以这么做，还是你想让她回报给你什么？”

“我不是那种人，我不会那样做的。我不属于那个世界。”

“我们都这样做，克林特，我们都可以做一个善良的人，如果我们能停下来认真聆听他人的痛苦。你想知道我为什么救你，我也还不知道。也许一个月以后、一年以后或者十年以后你会明白的。总有一天，你会找到让自己开心的事。是因为我救了你你才有机会。如果你找到了，答应我，你要给我写信告诉我是什么能让你开心。告诉我因为我救了你，这个世界有什么改变。”

*原文 too good to be true  
*西班牙语，“对不起，美人。”

24

克林特二十四岁的时候，他的身手惹怒了一众政府部门。他并不是真的想搞破坏，实际上他现在玩的那些把戏和在黑手党搞的袭击甚至根本不是一个数量级的。相当尴尬的是，他一开始被警察盯上是因为闯入商店偷了牛奶和面包。多年以后，他学会了认字，《悲惨世界》让他重新回想起了这个场景*。

克林特遛了联调局好几次，试图回国落户。他低调行事，在芝加哥的一家面包房找到了工作，学着和面、烤面包、尝试各种面粉做蛋糕。他工作中最难的一部分就是控制住自己的手，克制住把还未烤熟的原料塞进嘴里的冲动。

在面包店工作的工资很低，但能让他远离街道，这就够了。店主允许克林特住在储藏间，还把剩下的面包给他吃，这比他过去的几年里拥有的都好。他时不时的会技痒，想拉弓搭箭射杀坏人。但在玛丽亚救了他之后，克林特想当一个好人，想让她为救了他而感到高兴。

但是当一个满面胡须的大个子把哭泣的婴儿扔到面包店后面的垃圾箱的时候，克林特失控了。他一刻也没犹豫，搭弓在那个男人的胸口射了七箭。他闯进街对面的商店，喂了婴儿一点牛奶，把她带到了街尾的史密斯夫人家。

史密斯夫人是面包店的常客之一，和她的丈夫计划要孩子要了很多年。她是克林特认识的人中最友善的一个——尽管意义不大，鉴于克林特并没接触过多少友善的人。他觉得一个期盼孩子很久的家庭，应该会对领养来的孩子好一些。克林特从来没想过把孩子送到儿童保护中心或者警察那里。罗伯茨家那样的家庭会从这种机构领养孩子，所以如果把别的孩子也送到那里去，他会下地狱的。

克林特带上东西跑了。面包店老板见过他的弓，而楼后面有一具尸体上插着箭矢，这里不再安全了。他又一次逃走了。两天后会有秘密政府机构封锁整条街道，因为人体器官贩卖链条的头目，胸上插着箭死在了垃圾车里。而行动负责人是一个温柔善良、有着湛蓝眼眸的男人。

*《悲惨世界》中，男主人公冉阿让因偷面包而被判刑，是故事的开端。

25

克林特被全国通缉了。

他以前也被追捕过，国际刑警组织、警察和外国政府什么的。但这次不一样。这是一次非常精准的打击，牵制着克林特的一举一动。不得不承认，他还有点享受这个过程。

不知道这次是惹上了什么人。

既不是当地警察，也绝对不是联调局——他知道联调局的行事作风。这次行动的组织，级别远远高于以往。克林特想知道他击中的到底是谁，可能是个官方的执法人员。如果是这样的话，警察就不会很在乎那个人。警察只在乎自己人，克林特很清楚，他在黑帮的时候一直在和警察对着干。

他只期盼着小孩子能平安，期盼她能长成一个科学家，解决些世纪难题什么的。他希望他的所作所为能有意义。他终于明白了玛丽亚说的的“善意”是什么。

克林特想，要是他会认字、懂常识就好了。他发现所有追他的条子的夹克上都有相同的图案。不对，那不是图案，是字母。克林特只认识S和L，和他相伴一生的四个字母里*就有这两个。如果能搞清楚究竟是谁在追他就好了。

克林特二十五岁生日的时候，他在十七层大楼顶楼的天花板上休息。他仍然保留着在高处筑巢的习惯，这样就没人能看到他。有脚步声逐渐临近，这让他高度戒备：谁会在半夜走进一个废弃的大楼？

克林特被盯着他的那双湛蓝的眼睛震住了。他记得那双眼睛，曾经在哪里见过。来人相貌中等偏上，穿着克林特一辈子也买不起的西装和擦得很干净的皮鞋，打着中规中矩的领带。他身上的一切都很平凡，除了那双湛蓝的眼睛。

克林特心跳漏了一拍，因为他意识到这个男人和其他人不一样。他一进屋就往上看，就好像他知道克林特会从天花板上倒吊下来一样。

“你好，”他说，克林特被这种仿佛能掌控人性命的声音震慑住了。“我是国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局的特工菲尔·寇森。”

“你们的名字起得不怎么样，特工。”

男人嘴角轻提，几乎微笑起来*。“大家都这么说。我有份工作给你。”

“谢了，但不用了。”

“接受工作你就能得到保护，克林特。”

克林特有点畏缩，想知道他是怎么知道他名字的。一直以来，克林特像一个幽魂一样，小心翼翼地掩藏行踪。他竭尽了全力去保护帮过他的人，保护斯赖和马戏团的人，甚至还保护拉斐尔。不管这个寇森到底是谁，在他手下工作、接受他保护的人，都是好人。

“别叫我名字”，他说。

“在我们组织里这样做会很困难，但凡事总有例外。”

“我不感兴趣，”克林特说，他正看着寇森身后的窗户。离地有十七层楼。就算是克林特也不会笨到从那么高的地方跳下去，就为了逃脱这个冷面特工的监视。

“我会努力说服你的。毕竟我花了一年的时间跟着你。”

“你白费功夫了，我只是一个建筑工人。”

“一个蒙着眼也能从百码以外射中目标的建筑工人。嗯，我懂。”

“你真的找错人了，我只是一个不识字的乡巴佬，想活命而已。”

“你不认字？这个……我们没想到，但是我们可以帮你解决。如果你没有倒吊在天花板上、膝盖里夹着定制弓的话，你的否认会更有说服力一点。”

“啊？”克林特愣了一下，不是因为他无路可逃的现实，而是因为寇森说的话。“你怎么知道这是定制的？”

“这不像任何一张我们见过的弓——我们见过全世界所有的弓。你用那张弓射击的方式是独一无二的。你灵活地伸展、折叠，然后用那张弓射击，这意味着你是用它训练的，所以它要么是定制的，要么是继承来的。但它作为传世品来说又显得不够旧，所以一定是定制的——现在我们能谈谈了吗？”

克林特耸了耸肩，挺身跳了下来。他单手持弓，护住背后。大兵一如既往的待在背包里。他朝寇森笑了笑，有那么一下，他对于自己即将要做的事感到十分懊悔。

克林特觉得，如果在另一种的人生里，他会喜欢这个叫寇森的家伙。刹那间，他向窗外射出了一支绳索箭，向下一摆，越过楼与楼之间的缝隙落在旁边楼的屋顶上。他头也不回地跑了。他受够了这些组织，雇佣他，最后又把他清除掉。

*指罗伯茨烙印的slut

*原文为 His lips twitch, but barely curl into a smile.

27

在克林特二十七岁生日的时候，事情有了个了结。

克林特深深地厌恶着生日，他的生日从来没发生过什么好事。他记得那块他一直没吃到的巧克力蛋糕，和屁股上的烙印。明年，他要把这见鬼的一天完全睡过去。

现在，他被铐在椅背上，带着脚镣。他的肩上有一处枪伤，是警察在追他的时候打的。警察抓住他以后，把他留在了一个难以描述的房间里，只有一把椅子一张桌子。

当寇森胳膊里夹着一个文件夹走进来的时候，他惊呆了。比上次见面时，寇森看着更老了，脸上的皱纹更加明显。他把文件夹拍在克林特面前的桌子上，说，“欢迎来到神盾局，巴顿特工。”

“很好，你们有了新名字！现在我可以走了吗？”

“不，请你在这里签名。”

“你们的招募面试绝对是史上最奇怪的，”克林特说。他可能被麻醉了，或者因为肩伤的痛苦而神志不清，不知道哪种更糟。

“只有对最难拿下的求职者才会这样。可以请你在这里签名吗？我会给你找个医生检查一下肩膀上的伤，”寇森一刻不停地说。

“我没事，我很会忍受痛苦。不过能不能忍受那种威胁潜在雇员的傻逼政府机构就不一定了。”

“不，我们只朝那些有潜力的*雇员开枪。我很擅长搞这个，子弹贯穿了你，但没伤到要紧的地方。”

“是你向我开的枪？”克林特不知道他为何感到如此震惊，大概是他觉得寇森不是那种在战场上会把手弄脏的人。但克林特对枪伤的了解足以使他认识到寇森说的是对的。他肩上的枪伤并不严重，只是恰好让他丧失行动能力的程度。只要好好治疗，甚至不会影响手臂的动作。神盾局不会让他的伤严重到影响能力的地步的。他还得留着胳膊射箭。

“是的，我确实知道怎么用枪。我很清楚怎么用枪。在这签字，”寇森重复道，点了点文件。“哦对不起，我的错。”他从上衣口袋里拿出一块印台。“这里按大拇指印。我们会帮你加快申请进程的。”

“你真难搞，知道吗？等下，我有问题，”克林特说，相当地不驯服。他不知道为什么会觉得能掌控自己的生活。他从来没能掌控过。

“怎么了？”

“我的工作是什么？” 

“前六个月，训练，学着按我们的规矩办事。然后你会被送去参加需要狙击手的任务。我会是你的管理员，也就是你和神盾的联络官。我会监测你的健康——心理健康，来保证你的任务和能力相匹配。你会有宿舍、医疗保险和按月计的薪酬。”

“我有案底。用的不同的假名，但确实是有。”

“我们很清楚。如果神盾有需要，相关执法机构会相当礼貌地从那上面移开视线。”

“我不想知道有关目标的任何事，除非是任务所需。”克林特想起了几年前的拉斐尔，声音闪躲，嗓子发干。他想知道这个寇森什么时候会背叛他。

“不常有人提，但也不是不行。”

“吃的呢？”

“我们有一个七天二十四小时开放的食堂，神盾特工用餐免费。我会给你用餐补贴。食堂的苹果派简直让人终生难忘。”

“想操我就必须戴套。别的都好说，但不能不戴套。”

一直很淡定的寇森愣住了。他顿了一下，脸上的犹豫非常明显。他浮现出一种近乎怜悯的神色，克林特感觉很受伤。

“这不是你工作的一部分。你不需要和我睡，不需要和任何人睡。事实上，如果有人强迫你发生性行为的话你可以向我报告。”

“那好吧，”克林特耸了耸肩。这些从政的家伙把自己的政治生涯看得很重。管他的。克林特可以捅他，如果他不戴套或者想搞别的。不过，现在有了医疗保险，所以如果染上性病，也许还能免费治好？那安全套就不是那么重要了。食堂是克林特决定的关键，只要他们给饭吃就行……

寇森看起来对这个回应并不满意，他不安地盯着克林特。克林特觉得自己被看光了，头顶的灯让他脸上的表情无处遁形。他站了起来，耸了耸肩。

又有两个特工走了进来，穿着同样的夹克，背上印着那些熟悉的字母。克林特觉得写的可能是“神盾局”，很想知道那个词到底是怎么拼的。克林特在纸上按了手印，然后被松了绑，肩膀那里药效开始发挥作用。

“谢谢你，克林特。哦对了，生日快乐。”

克林特曾经觉得黑手党很厉害。他可能是瞎了。要是用“厉害”来形容神盾局，可太不够用了。神盾局是一台运转良好的机器，每个齿轮、每个螺栓、每一颗螺丝钉都在他们应该在的位置上，按照寇森希望的方式运作。克林特很快就发现寇森在神盾的等级非常高，非常非常非常高。他不知道寇森为什么亲自追捕他。他也不想问。

在不清楚别人动机的情况下，克林特不愿意和他们合作。神盾很完美，因为所有的恩怨爱恨，所有的故事——所有的过往，在进门之前就洗干净了。人们来这里是为了工作，所获得的尊敬全都基于能力。神盾局对待任务很认真，特工们相信他们做的事情是正义的。

克林特接受主要是因为寇森承诺提供一日三餐，而且他也没有别的地方可去。但现在，三个月过去了，他发现了其中的乐趣，决定留下来。克林特生平第一次想要应对挑战，做到更好。

第一次在射击场训练（为了通过神盾给新人们安排的无数场测试）的时候，他发现了前所未有的乐趣。他把靶子往后撤了一点，默认的距离已经满足不了他了。他和他的弓还有新箭头一气儿待了三个小时，完全没意识到旁边还有观众。

神盾上下几乎所有人都围在大厅角落里，盯着他看。

结束以后，寇森冲他笑了，就是那种克林特真的做的很好的时候才能看见的特别的笑容。克林特试着不把这个笑容和罗伯茨先生的笑容联系起来，就是那种克林特像一个完美的小婊子一样吸了他以后所露出来的笑容。

神盾曾经拒绝过他。

克林特想起了他的第一晚。他在神盾局分配的房间里，那里有一张床和一扇带锁的门。他记得他整晚未眠，躺在床上等着寇森进来拿走属于他的东西。他记得他埋在枕头里哭，对自己吃了三份烤土豆和鸡块充满了负罪感。他想要证明自己配得上这些食物。如果寇森不来操他，明天还怎么能吃上饭呢？他想要用自己仅有的东西来换食物，但寇森不想要。为什么？神盾为什么要给他饭吃？他应该去主动找寇森吗？克林特记得他播放了那盘蠢兮兮的指引录音带（本来应该是给新兵的手册，不过寇森灌录成了录音带，这样克林特就可以听，而不用读了。）那天晚上他完完整整听了三遍，但是里面没有任何关于性的指令。

后来克林特问了寇森，但对方只是僵了一下，耸了耸肩。第二天他让娜塔莎来向克林特解释到底是怎么回事。

娜塔莎，优雅、迷人又致命的娜塔莎，和他一样，但又完全不一样。

不同于寇森，小娜听到克林特说“如果没人来操我，我就吃不上饭”的时候不会畏缩。她不会用怜悯的眼神看他，也不会惊讶地张大嘴，好像他在说外语一样。她全都明白。终于，她说服了克林特，让他明白神盾真不是想睡大楼里每一个特工。

“那他们为什么给我饭吃？”

“食物和薪酬是你凭借射击技能获得的，克林特。你努力训练，做好战斗准备，他们就给你饭吃。”她解释道。

克林特将信将疑地接受了，感到新奇而莫名其妙。他信任娜塔莎，因为认识她不到十分钟，就能看出来她很善良。她伤痕累累，她是一个战士；他知道她对世界的不信任感更甚于他。

“我信任寇森，”娜塔莎坐在食堂里啜饮着草莓菠萝冰沙说到。克林特还是搞不明白为什么食堂里会有这么多食物，为什么他随时都可以拿东西吃而人们一点反应都没有。“我完全信任寇森。他是这里最好的。他公正，正派，又和善。他从来不糊弄人。如果你做了什么，他会让你知道的。我们会做比寇森糟得多的事。看着吧。”

克林特不知道该说什么。信任别人对他来说是个完全陌生的概念。他不知应该怎么主动去做这件事。

“菲尔想让你去见神盾的心理医生，”她说，“不管怎么着你都得填表才能拿到许可。”

“我该怎么办？应该说什么？”

“不知道，”她说。“我就走进去按他们想的那样回答问题。就是那些老套的心理创伤、无辜受害啊，父爱缺失*什么的。”

克林特努力装出在乎这些的样子。他不是受害者，没受过心理创伤，也已经失去父亲很久了，除非你把克林特那次在小巷里吹的那个家伙算上，他非要克林特管他叫爸爸。那个混蛋甚至没给多少小费。

克林特还是去接受治疗了，因为他觉得有义务让菲尔满意。菲尔没和他做爱，可能是想从克林特那里得到更合理的交换。克林特不会吝惜的。

帕克斯医生问他一些诸如“你的家庭怎么样”“你哥哥怎么了”“你见到罗伯茨先生的时候是几岁”的问题。克林特不知道这些问题的意义是什么。他们谈到斯赖的时候，他要求她答应神盾不追杀他。她说他们的谈话会按规定保密，不过克林特觉得她温柔的面庞比那些死板的规定更有说服力。

帕克斯医生把她对于克林特心理状况的医疗评估和她的笔记上交给寇森特工。笔记上说：克林特想要录音带，他正在学习阅读，但水平还是差强人意。治疗师提到了一种叫读写障碍的玩意儿，寇森只知道克林特学习读写花费的时间要比普通人更长。

克林特唯一一次在治疗期间突然噤声是因为帕克斯医生提起了他和食物的关系。她说他有一种叫进食障碍的问题，这种持续的饥饿感表明他存在潜在未解决的食物相关问题。他慌了，就像每一次有人讨论每天他吃了多少那样。

“他答应了的！”克林特尖叫出声，甚至自己都没有意识到。他完全失控了，相当有攻击性，满脑子想的都是“背叛”。他就知道会发生这种事！不可能有人给他饭吃，却什么回报也不要。他们会让他挨饿，不让他去食堂——他会继续饿下去。“他答应了的！寇森说我可以想吃多少就吃多少！我说他可以操我但他没来！他说没人可以阻止我多吃一份！他答应了的！他答应了的！他答应了的！”

克林特被麻痹了，大脑宕机，比往常更加蠢笨，完全不能理解帕克斯医生为什么向对讲机走去。

他甚至都没意识到几个初级特工半拖半架着他出了房间，在到医疗区之前完全没回过神来。寇森安静地坐在他旁边。克林特觉得他们可能是用什么办法让他失忆了，因为他完全不记得是怎么从帕克斯医生的办公室来到这里的。

“走开，我不想和你说话！”

“你不需要说话，”寇森说，合上了他正在读的文件，翘着二郎腿。“你只需要听着我说，可以做到吗？”

“不！”克林特尖叫。他知道这样做很无理取闹，他应该学聪明点，至少听听寇森打算怎么唬他。他需要了解神盾的应对策略，才能计划好从这个破地方逃出去。

寇森几乎是叹了一口气。“克林特，没人会限制你的食物配给。你想吃多少就吃多少。我知道你训练非常认真刻苦。所以，不是出于医疗上的考虑来阻止你吃这么多。”

“她不是这么说的——”

“帕克斯医生只是根据你的饮食习惯做出诊断。没人想要夺走你的任何东西。不过，”寇森停顿了一下，“我个人还是希望你能继续去看医生。”

“我怎么知道他们不会把我从食堂赶出去？”

“他们不会的，我保证——”

“一派胡言！我不相信你！你一直承诺然后承诺然后再承诺——”

“克林特，截至目前，有什么承诺是我没兑现的？我没有用食物威胁你，等着看你搞砸一切。即使你搞砸了什么，那也应该是在战场上、任务中。你可能会被按在板凳上，做着无休止无意义的文书工作，那是该有的惩罚。”

克林特大吃一惊，他从来没听过寇森说这么长一段话。他温顺地点了点头，想知道到底为什么他会信任这个男人，这个男人不操他，不打他，也不伤害他。他只是给了克林特一切他想要的——食物、箭头、训练、一个带锁的独立房间！这个男人给了克林特一切他想要的，却什么回报也不求。

他一定是疯了。

“你为什么对我这么好？”克林特忍不住问。他希望有人，任何人，能给他解释一下，好让他不再感觉不值得、不配得到这一切。他觉得自己像一个吃白食的人，得到了全宇宙的所有恩赐，却被告知都是免费的。善意让他恐慌，让他偏执，让他怀疑动机和意图。这不是他熟悉的游戏规则。

“因为每个人都值得善意，巴顿，尤其是你。”菲尔停下来思考了一下。“但你不会接受这个答案。这样行吗？你昨天的测试射了736环，比神盾最好的弓箭手高出300分。我对你好是因为你比神盾其他所有人都高出300分。如果你继续提高，我们也会继续对你好。如果你下周能达到900环，我会给你安排一个任务。你困在这里一定憋坏了。怎么样？食物、报酬、惊心动魄的任务，来换你优异的射击成绩。这样可以吗？”

克林特意识到自己大张着嘴巴，这是今天第一次神盾的人说了他能听懂的话。这是一个明确的一对一交换，单纯的给予和接受。他可以做到，于是点了点头。

“还有更好的，”寇森说。“下周我陪你一起吃饭，至少每天一次。我会去食堂。我和你在一起的时候，绝对不会有人拦着你、把你赶出去或者不给你饭吃。你很快就会发现，即使我不在，他们也会给你饭吃。这样可以吗？”

克林特又点了点头。他之前从来没有和别人一起吃过饭。拉斐尔曾说过克林特在餐桌上的举止引人反感，而且当他们出任务的时候，他们常常在不同的时区、不同的地方，根本凑不到一起。拉斐尔给他买过很多吃的，水果，还有些很贵的东西，但他们从来没在一起吃过饭。最近一次他和别人一起吃饭大概是他生日的那天晚上，和巴尼吃着那些发臭的豌豆。

有什么脆弱疼痛的东西充满了克林特的胸膛，他急切地想要钻进寇森怀里来缓解。他希望自己可以隐身，这样寇森就看不到他的眼睛了——他的眼眶里盈满了令人尴尬的泪水。

寇森把克林特按在胸前，半是耸肩半是抱了下他，然后走了出去。克林特安静的啜泣填满了整个房间。

*potential，双关，潜在的，有潜力的

*原文为daddy issue。Daddy issue是一个很复杂的心理现象，至今学界没有统一的翻译，大意是指，由父亲缺位、父爱缺失造成的，对类似父亲形象的年长男性甚至所有男性产生的，复杂的情感问题，有过度渴求和过度回避的两种极端表现，前者常译为“恋父情结”（即“伊拉克特拉情结”）。文中并未提及娜塔莎与父亲的具体关系，想当然尔，她对克林特的情况也不熟悉，译作“恋父情结”似乎损失了原文一般的意思，容易引起误会，因而在此取成因“父爱缺失”为译。退而求其次的译法，想必仍然不准，欢迎大家讨论。

28

克林特在寇森为他开创的职业生涯中奋力拼搏、茁壮成长。

从他开始出外勤没多久，克林特-塔莎-寇森小队就成了神盾局的传奇。他们异乎寻常的出色，像一支精准协调的作战部队。小娜作为一名战士、运动员、格斗者考验着他，菲尔则挑战他的每个细胞、每块肌肉、每一点固有想法，在一次次任务中把他打破、重建。

菲尔和克林特见过的每一个人都不一样。

菲尔是那么和善、那么优秀、那么完美，以至于那时候克林特甚至都不敢靠近他，唯恐自己的丑陋玷污了菲尔。寇森是神盾局最卓有成效的特工，不是因为他是一名声名显赫的战术家或者胆识过人的指挥官——他的确是，但让他如此不可替代的是他信任他的每一个战士。这在神盾局是个公开的秘密：寇森永远把他的手下的安全置于第一位，而不管任务怎么样。只是在寇森身边待着，克林特就觉得自己变成了一个更好的人。

有一天神迹降临了。那是一个很平常的日子，在他进入神盾局工作的一年后。这等好事在他的人生大事发生时没有出现：任务失败的时候菲尔努力按压克林特的胸膛做心肺复苏让他恢复呼吸的时候没有出现，当菲尔包住克林特的手教他写字母的时候也没有出现；菲尔日常夸他“干得漂亮”的时候没有出现，他们一起开车到另一个州的古董漫画店里买美国队长旧贴纸的时候还是没有出现。神迹出现在一个非常普通的周三，那时他和菲尔在食堂面对面坐着吃午餐。克林特意识到他想和菲尔分享布丁，因为菲尔很爱吃甜食。

自从失去巴尼以后，这是克林特第一次想要和别人分享食物。

克林特呆住了。他肺里的空气沉重凝滞，甚至忘记了怎么呼吸。胸腔里盈满了这种感觉的人要怎么生活？他想要做得更好，为了菲尔，让自己不再那么残破不堪。这就是爱吗？妈妈说要分享的那种东西？克林特不知道该怎么应对这种感觉，所以他选择搁置一旁。

在第二十八个生日的时候，克林特终于有一次期待着有些好事发生。他想起来有人告诉他生日是和礼物联系在一起的。寇森是克林特唯一想要送礼物的人，但他这样的人有什么可以送的呢？——一个残破不堪、有进食障碍和精神创伤的克林特（用帕克斯医生的话说）。克林特有什么能送给一个出身波特兰、家里有六个兄弟姐妹、拥有健全的价值观、完美、身心健康、和“残破”毫不沾边的人呢？

寇森曾经带克林特见过他的家人。那次俄勒冈的任务之后，他们都受了伤，需要一个安全屋避避风头，寇森就拖着克林特去他父母家待了三天。那三天绝对是克林特生命中最糟糕的三天：他清醒地认识到他们是两个世界的人。

扑面而来的鲜明的对比撕开了旧日的伤口。菲尔的父亲不会对妻子不忠，菲尔的兄弟姐妹没有遭受过侵犯。菲尔是个正常人。菲尔上学，参加奥数竞赛，在科学博览竞赛中拿奖，踢足球的时候摔伤，间隔一年学艺术，跟奶奶学做千层面，收集美国队长周边，做一个完美无缺的儿子和哥哥。克林特离这种田园牧歌般的生活实在太远了。

出于良心，克林特从来不会强迫别人忍受自己的支离破碎，更不用说像菲尔这样他珍视爱慕的人了。菲尔值得更好的人，一个完整的、配得上他的人。克林特能做的只有用他仅知的方式来爱菲尔：如果你爱一个人，就和他分享食物；你给他吃的，但并不期望他也给你吃的。这是克林特所知道的有关爱的一切。

所以他把他的食物分享给了菲尔。

他第一次把布丁给菲尔的时候，菲尔优雅的眉毛高高挑起。他不傻，克林特知道他读过帕克斯医生所有的笔记，他知道食物对克林特意味着什么。克林特非常感激菲尔只是接过了布丁，什么也没说。他们都清楚两人之间发生了什么，但很乐意保持沉默。

现在，食物已经没法表达菲尔对克林特的重要性了。所以在二十八岁生日的时候，克林特决定把他最珍视的东西*送给菲尔——他把大兵放在一个空盒子里，包上红色包装纸，然后找出一张美国队长贴纸贴了上去，用红色彩笔写上“来自克林特”。他知道菲尔会喜欢那张贴纸的，但更重要的是，菲尔会对克林特准确无误地写出了这两个词感到无比自豪。

结束工作后，他拿着礼物走进菲尔的办公室，放在桌子上。

“生日快乐。”寇森埋首于文件之间，几乎没抬头看他。

“谢谢。这个送给你。”寇森抬起头来盯着那个礼物盒。克林特现在觉得自己很傻，居然送给菲尔一个破旧的玩具。大兵对他来说很重要，没错，但菲尔可能觉得这是一种侮辱。这主意糟透了。

“你知道，过生日的人是收礼物的，而不是给别人送，对吧？”寇森笑起来，嘴角有着温柔的褶皱。克林特不敢想象如果菲尔送他礼物会是什么样。菲尔已经给了他那么多，他不知道怎么才能回报菲尔的善意。

“我想改变规则，把这个送给你。”

菲尔十分好奇，但他努力不表现出来。他接过盒子，看到了贴纸。他又冲着克林特笑了，弓箭手觉得膝盖瞬间软成了果冻。

“很棒，”他说，“你全都拼对了。”克林特对于菲尔没对美国队长贴纸发表意见感到有那么一点生气。包装纸缓缓滑落，菲尔立刻把大兵抱在掌心里。

“你要把这个送给我？把大兵送给我？”

“呃，是——我觉得可能有点蠢，你不想要一个破旧的东西——”

“不，不是。你觉得它又破又蠢，但克林特，如果，如果——我觉得他又珍贵又可爱呢？”

“啊，呃，”克林特咕哝着，到处乱看就是不直视寇森，不知道该怎么回答。“你，呃，可以留下大兵，如果你喜欢，他是——他曾经是我父母送给我的。他是——我最好的伙伴，除你以外的。我想让你拥有他，我不知道还能有什么可以给你的，他是我唯一拥有的东西了，他是我拥有的最好的东西——不过他实在是不值钱，如果你想要值钱的东西的话——”

“克林特”，菲尔吸了一口气，就这样，克林特止住了话头。菲尔在用那种“真实的菲尔”的声音，那种“不是你的负责人而只是一个普通人”的声音。菲尔正在和他说话，那么对于克林特来说，全宇宙就没有比听他说话更重要的事了。

“克林特，我希望你能认真听，好吗？”菲尔问。他站了起来，小心翼翼地把大兵放回盒子里，把盒子放进了抽屉里，安全有保障。他绕过桌子和克林特面对面站着，轻轻地把双手落在克林特肩上，看着他的眼睛，温和，一如往常。

“我现在想问你。不是因为你是我的资产，不是因为你向我汇报，不是因为你服从我的命令，不是因为你给了我大兵，也不是因为想换取食物或钱或你的能力，不是。我只是想这么做。因为你是我见过最美好的事物，所以我想吻你。没有什么隐藏动机，也没有什么特殊期待。请允许我吻你，好吗？”

克林特曾经被吻过很多次。他曾经接受过扭曲的吻，带着痛苦、暴力和不正常的情欲；他曾经接受过情绪化的吻；他甚至接受过充满了类似爱意的吻。但没有一个人是在吻他之前问过他的。多么讽刺啊，唯一一个能让克林特敞开心扉毫不设防的人，竟然也是唯一一个会征求他的意见的人。

克林特点了点头，谨慎又害羞，这太可笑了，毕竟克林特做过那么多事情，和性有关的那种让人脸红心跳的事情。他本不应该因为一个吻而害羞，但他现在脸红到了头发根，因为菲尔捧着他的脸吻着他，像垂死之人最后一次吸吮甘霖。菲尔长久地亲吻他，轻柔而深入，温暖且坚定。克林特眼前冒出了小星星。他以前从来没被这么吻过。

几分钟后他们分开了。菲尔看着他，好像他是世界上最迷人的那块拼图，克林特又脸红了，说不清是什么感觉。太多情绪，太多感受，他的心脏快要爆炸了。

“克林特？”菲尔问，“今晚可以和我一起吃饭吗？”

世界好像在菲尔办公室的那个角落里停止了运转，克林特在菲尔的臂弯里热切地抬头看着他的眼睛。克林特终于明白了妈妈说的“有了爱就有了一切”是什么意思。菲尔在问他能不能一起吃饭，这正是爱一个人的表现。

“好，”克林特说，他的声音是从很遥远的灵魂深处发出的，“我愿意去。”

*原文 the closest thing to his heart   
*原文 not needing anything else when you have love，“有情饮水饱”似乎含贬义，故译为“有了爱就有了一切”，引自冰心

29  
他们第一次做爱是在那次晚餐好几个月以后。  
菲尔带克林特进了城，请他吃饭喝酒，尝试了许多没吃过的新鲜事物。不过菲尔从来没有要求过更进一步。克林特一直期待着，但每次菲尔都把他送回在神盾的宿舍，然后开车离开。  
克林特并不感到受伤。他知道自己已经破损*，连自己都不想和这种人做爱。菲尔不会看见他背上的伤痕、屁股上的伤疤和那些永远不会消失的烙印，这样很好。菲尔有时会吻他，夸他好看。如果菲尔看见了那些痕迹，再也不夸他好看了怎么办？克林特很喜欢听菲尔夸他，如果以后再也听不到了，他会非常想念的。  
*原文He knows he is damaged goods，有明显的自我物化倾向，故译为“破损”而非前文的“破碎”

他们没有像电影里演的那样，在第三次约会后上床——在他们之间从来没有什么是符合传统的。再说，他们也没时间：自从神盾局把美国队长从冰里挖出来、史塔克发明了一种新元素、新墨西哥出现了一把神秘的锤子以后，他们两个都变得忙碌起来。  
克林特很怕见到美国队长。队长有着菲尔喜爱尊敬的一切，克林特永远也无法拥有的一切。克林特竟然想成为美国队长那样的人，这么说听着很可笑。但当克林特和队长被介绍见面的时候，他发现史蒂夫是一个非常单纯真挚、脚踏实地的人。克林特在史蒂夫身上看到了一点菲尔的影子。  
事实上，克林特惊喜地发现，史蒂夫身上也有一点他的影子。  
那时他们在食堂，克林特看着史蒂夫排队等午餐，走到窗口挑选自己想要的食物。克林特发现史蒂夫想要烤土豆，他转过身来估计了一下队伍的长度，判断余量还很足够，才从托盘里取了土豆。这场景对克林特来说太熟悉了：史蒂夫想多要一份，但他首先确保其他等待的人也能吃上。  
克林特觉得像被现实打了一拳。世人把所有的赞誉都给了美国队长，却忘记了他曾经是那个瘦小虚弱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在大萧条时期的布鲁克林长大。史蒂夫可能想起了那些夜里少得可怜的配给。  
克林特在那之后和史蒂夫相处得很好。他想把菲尔收藏在柜子里的纪念卡偷偷拿出来让史蒂夫签名。菲尔会非常高兴的。克林特觉得这是一个比坏了的旧玩偶更好的礼物。（其实菲尔把大兵摆在了桌子上，克林特不止一次地听到他在做文书工作的时候和大兵大声聊天。他们*真的有被好好爱着。  
*原文He，双关大兵和克林特

一次墨西哥的任务里，菲尔差点中枪身亡。他失血过多，把克林特整条手臂都浸染成了红色。娜塔莎让失去理智的克林特振作了起来，帮他们脱了身；西特维尔冲着克林特大喊大叫并在任务报告中斥责了他，但克林特满脑子都是他险些失去生命中唯一值得珍惜的东西。如果他失去了菲尔该怎么办？  
克林特在父亲去世后继续生活，在失去巴尼后重新振作，在杀死罗伯茨后逃出生天，他在每一次有人离开他之后把破碎的自己一块一块拼起来，在拉斐尔离开之后，在斯赖离开之后；但这一次的打击对他来说是毁灭性的。一个没有菲尔的世界简直叫人没法活下去。  
三天后，他把一切整理清楚，去见菲尔。他去了菲尔的公寓，带着玫瑰花和大兵。他发现菲尔在卧室里坐着，右半边身子缠着绷带，但看起来并不是特别糟糕。克林特实在忍不住用手抚遍他全身、感受他的脉搏、把耳朵贴近他的胸膛、确认菲尔还活着，才能安心。  
克林特吻了菲尔，漫长而深入，没有征求他的意见，这样——不太好，克林特。克林特知道没经过允许就被吻是什么感觉，他不想这样对待菲尔。但从菲尔喉咙里的呻吟来判断，好像也还行。他们撕扯着对方的衣服，想要尽可能快地脱掉。克林特很惊讶菲尔允许他这么干，因为每次克林特以为菲尔想要更进一步的时候，他都会退缩。克林特以为菲尔对自己这种破碎不堪的人不感兴趣。但菲尔睡衣下的凸起告诉他不是这样的。  
一吻结束，菲尔似乎有了信心，调整了一下姿势，让克林特背对着他，双腿敞开。  
“你确定吗？”菲尔喘息着问，把胳膊靠在克林特身体另一侧。“我不想让你觉得是在履行义务——”  
克林特吻上去堵住了菲尔的嘴。他永远都担心过度。他看了帕克斯医生的笔记以后把克林特当成了受害者，但事实上不是：被操才有东西吃，才能活下去。但克林特现在不想考虑这些，他有菲尔就够了。  
菲尔从床头柜上拿回了安全套和一管东西，让克林特以为他可能有用药助兴的癖好。克林特不在乎，只要菲尔和他做爱，让他真切地感受到自己活着，让他的身体忘记罗伯茨先生、拉斐尔、斯赖和所有操过他的人，只要菲尔能像这样永远抱着他，他就不在乎。  
克林特意识到菲尔想把他的屁股抬起来，但他不想让菲尔看见烙在他臀瓣上的那四个丑陋的字母，克林特最先认识的那些字母。他感到有什么凉凉的东西碰到了他的小穴，激起一阵颤抖，菲尔指尖碰过他的每一寸肌肤都激起一阵电流。  
“没关系，别怕，马上就暖起来了，”菲尔说，他的手指蘸着什么很舒服的东西按揉戳弄着穴口周围。  
“那是什么？”  
一切戛然而止。菲尔的手指在他臀间顿住，整个人变得僵硬，以至于克林特回头看了他一眼来确保他们没有遭到袭击。他不明白，突然间，菲尔的眼神对上了他的。菲尔的眼睛里满是痛苦，渐渐蓄满了泪水。哦不——  
“菲尔？对不起，我说了什么不该说的吗？菲尔？怎么了？你想要躺下来吗？”  
菲尔躺倒在克林特边上，眼睛盯着天花板。克林特吓坏了，他不知道做错了什么。他的心在肋间扑通扑通地疯狂跳动。他从没经历过这种恐慌，这种菲尔因他而突然呆住的恐慌。几乎是过了一辈子那么久，菲尔转过身，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到枕头里，问克林特。  
“告诉我你知道这是什么，”他说，把那管凉凉的膏体递给克林特，那管他本来想用的药。克林特感觉又回到了七岁那年，罗伯茨先生考他露西课本上的内容，每次克林特答不上来都会挨打。即使他没上过学，没学过那些，他仍然会被鞭打，因为他“应该”知道，“应该”很聪明。  
“我，呃，”克林特咕哝道，努力抑制住他正面临考试的想法。如果他答错了，菲尔大概会失望。他努力辨认软管上的字母，但即使他的脑子转的最快的时候也读不出来，更何况是现在。“我不知道。”他说，对自己做了最后的宣判*。  
*原文with the finality of a man on the gallows，直译“绞刑架上的人的结局”   
菲尔非常缓慢、非常小心地起身坐在床边。他坐着，背对着克林特，弓着背，脸埋在手掌里。他流泪了，无声无息，但整个人都在颤抖。克林特呆住了，菲尔·寇森不会哭的。菲尔·寇森，神盾局最镇定的人，对任何事都泰然处之，只用小折刀就能放倒佣兵杀手，善良又温和。那个菲尔·寇森不会哭。如果他哭了，如果真的有件事能让那个菲尔·寇森哭出来，那一定是毁灭宇宙的大事。  
“对不起，菲尔，对不起，我会——我不知道，我会弄明白那是什么的，求你别哭了。我会让娜塔莎教我，对不起，菲尔——别哭了，天哪，我能碰你吗，菲尔？”  
菲尔把克林特拉向自己，他们就那样待着，克林特侧躺着，肚子紧贴着菲尔的背，菲尔抽噎着发抖，克林特抱着他，等着菲尔从情绪里出来再和他谈话。  
终于，菲尔看向克林特，问到，“你被操过多少次？”  
问题突然抛向克林特，他吃了一惊，说不话来。他知道菲尔看过帕克斯医生的所有记录。克林特对他的经历没有丝毫隐瞒。有什么可藏的？他只配得到他应得的。他不太明白——菲尔刚刚是意识到他曾经是个站街的婊子所以改主意了吗？  
“呃……很多次。多到数不清。为什么这么问？”  
“你的拉斐尔。那个西班牙人。你说你爱他。”  
“他怎么了？”克林特问，瞬间变得防备起来。他坐起来想找裤子，气氛已经全毁了。他做了菲尔永远也无法原谅的错事，身上的污点再也洗不清。他今天不能和菲尔做爱了。也许再也不能了。他最好赶紧穿上衣服。  
“他用过这个吗？”菲尔又举起那管东西，克林特想拿过来扔到窗外去，他恨那玩意儿。他不知道那是什么，大概所有上过学的人的都知道。克林特太笨了，连最基本的常识都不知道。这个东西，打破了他和菲尔的一切可能。又一次。他的生活完蛋了。  
“菲尔，我连那是什么都不知道，”克林特说，“我觉得我得走了。希望你能好受点。我周一再找你。”  
“克林特，”菲尔用一种恳求的语气，好像他在求着克林特听一样，好像克林特不是他说什么都听一样。“克林特，求你别走。求你了，你能来这儿吗？能不能坐下来让我告诉你这是什么？求你了。”  
好吧，菲尔都这样请求了，他怎么能拒绝呢？  
克林特坐在菲尔旁边，肩膀和胳膊挤挤挨挨，大腿靠在一起。他穿着裤子，菲尔没有，房间里的冷空气在他们胳膊上激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是润滑剂，”菲尔说，光线透过百叶窗，在他们的脚上投影出几何图案。“润滑用的。肛交的时候用这个插入会更容易，这样就不会让你受伤，不会撕裂流血。”  
克林特完全呆住了。他说不出话来，脑子转得比平时慢。等他终于菲尔的意思时，才意识到一切都说得通了。他一直不知道为什么每次做爱都像火烧那么痛，人们还会喜欢。克林特一直就只是单纯地被操而已，过了这么久他才反应过来。但他不明白为什么菲尔对这事反应这么夸张。毕竟，很多东西克林特都不懂，他不知道总统是谁，娜塔莎为此曾善意地嘲笑过他。  
“好吧，”克林特说，“对不起，我不知道这个，以前从来没用过。不过我可以买点，我们可以每次都用，如果你担心的话。虽然我不太需要，你可以直接上，菲尔。”  
菲尔目瞪口呆，好像他是在说外语一样。有那么一会儿，克林特在想菲尔是不是也伤到了脑袋。他平时明明那么敏锐。  
“你不——我可以直接——天哪，克林特！”菲尔努力数到十深呼吸。克林特曾经无数次见过他这样，在战场上处理不称职的初级特工的时候。他默数到十，深深吸气，克制住情绪，然后条理清晰地说话。克林特一直觉得这样很辣，但现在他只感到担心。  
菲尔冷静下来，接着说。“如果是我呢？如果是我想让你操我呢？你就也这么进来，用不着润滑剂？”  
克林特被菲尔说糊涂了。“你说想让我操你是什么意思？别搞笑了，菲尔。”  
房间重归寂静。菲尔起身抱住了克林特，紧贴胸膛。这感觉真好。不管菲尔在干什么，至少他没有对克林特生气。如果他在生气，就不会抱克林特了，对吧？  
“克林特，我曾经以为我们能处理好，我能处理好。我知道，一直都知道你在性方面的那些事，知道得够多。你不知道有多少次我想派人追杀每一个伤害过你的混蛋。我仔细考虑过怎么惩罚那些人，那个拉斐尔，那个马戏团团长，还有那个皮条客！我到现在还想这么干。有一部分的我想追捕那些野兽，把他们都送进关塔纳摩监狱，但都不如我今天想杀的人多，我现在想杀的人！”  
“我的克林特，美丽的克林特，我想让你知道——你很重要。在这段关系中你和我一样重要。每段关系都关乎平等，你和我是平等的，不论思想、身体还是灵魂。你上我和我上你一样。我们都是成年人，得坐下来好好谈谈，我们在床上喜欢什么不喜欢什么。如果有什么让你想起过去那些不好的事，你告诉我，我们马上停下来。对我来说，没什么比你的幸福、你的舒适和你的爱更重要了。最重要的不是高潮，也不是别的什么。好吗？”  
克林特点了点头，对他的话半懂不懂。菲尔因为他而生气实在是太辣了，他不由自主地被吸引了，脑子里一片空白。  
“克林特，我爱你。这会很艰难，但我会耐心地每次迈出一小步。我们应该谈话，我们应该多谈话。我会请求你信任我——”  
“永远都会。不用问。我永远都信任你。”  
“很好，但你得对我诚实，告诉我你喜欢什么不喜欢什么。我会给你全新的体验，宝贝，我会让性爱变得很美妙，非常美妙，不过不是今晚。今晚的时机已经错过了，但我们改天会再来的。我不会伤害你的，好吗？回答我，克林特。”  
“好，”克林特说，“你会抱着我吗？”  
“你想让我抱多久我就抱多久。”  
他们又躺下了。克林特躺在菲尔的臂弯里，背靠着他的胸膛，把一辈子的泪都流干了。他哭了那么久，枕头都湿透了。菲尔一直抱着他，脸埋在克林特的颈窝里。克林特不知道他为什么哭泣——也许是为了他的妈妈、爸爸，有一部分是为了罗伯茨先生，和因为他而变成孤儿的露西和简，还有一部分是为了拉斐尔、斯赖和玛丽亚小姐。但最主要的还是为了他自己，因为菲尔觉得克林特受到了伤害，但他甚至不记得都有谁伤害了他。  
尽管如此，他选择相信菲尔。如果菲尔说他需要帮助。如果菲尔说他受伤了，如果菲尔说这不是性爱的正确方式，他会选择相信。过了一会儿，他们都睡着了。当他醒来的时候，早晨的阳光正好透过窗帘。克林特没有叫醒菲尔，他走到客厅的咖啡桌前，去拿花和大兵。他把花放到一边，把大兵拿回卧室，放到菲尔的床头柜上，旁边是废弃的安全套和那个最重要的润滑剂。  
克林特躺回床上，菲尔轻微打鼾的鼻息喷在他发间，他明白了为什么自己会和大兵分开，为什么他把大兵给了菲尔。  
因为在内心深处，他知道他不再需要玩具大兵来保护他了。他有了一个真的大兵，专属于他一个人的。


End file.
